


Be my good baby

by A_Nobelmonster



Series: After midnight Anth. [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Oral Fixation, Punishment, Restraints, Spanking, Wax Play, age gap, rape fantasy mentioned but not featured, under age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: Riko's been a brat so it's up to Wymack to correct him.





	Be my good baby

**Author's Note:**

> Pay attention to the warnings. If you don't like anything involved in this situation @Metis_ink has some great stuff on her A03. (but also why would you click on something you don't like???)
> 
> I've been writing a lot of dirty smut for a while and i was worried about posting it but then i remembered 1. this is my writing space 2. im not the only kinky one.

There is war and there are battles.

The war is getting Riko to let someone take care of him, to temper his poison words. The battle is Riko getting into a fight with another kid at school giving them a concussion.

“Naughty babies don’t get panties.” Wymack slides down the lilac silk of the lingerie over Riko’s ass faintly bruised from his last incident.

The younger boy is already unhappy ringed and stuff with his largest toy.

Wmyack wistfully remembers the year before when Riko was coming into puberty eager to please, so willing to please. 

Riko doesn’t say anything panting wetly into the comforter.

“Do you know why your in trouble?” He doesn’t expect an answer but he smacks just below Riko’s ass to show he’s unhappy, that he intends to punish Riko not in the fun way.

The older man waits several minutes before he pinches Riko’s hip making him whine until Wymack stuff the soft pink pacifier in Riko’s mouth signaling he be quiet. He lifts the bottom of riko skirt up for better access.

“Bad princesses who get into trouble don’t get to talk. You don’t get to count either. I don’t wanna here another nasty thing out of your little whore mouth.

Riko can’t see the belt but he can hear the click of the clasp opening and Wmyack sliding it from the loops of his jeans, tenses.

“Last time i let you decide how many strikes but this time were gonna go until daddys hand gets tired. Do you understand?” Wymack shoves the dildo in another inch forcfully causing riko to stand on tip toes the restrains tying him to the bed pressing his chest further into the bed with the akward position.

Knowing he's still sensitive from the wax play earlier Wymack digs blunt nails into Riko’s back releasing when he is satisfied with the nod. Riko’s hard from the mistreatment when he starts moving trying to get off by rubbing on the bed thats when Wymack strikes first. Cause and effect the belts bites into the thickest part of Riko’s ass checks bowing his spine a moment later with the quick pain.

“Im done I'm gonna sit you on my cock and make you go to sleep full and needy, in the morning if you beg nicely enough I'll fuck you. See if I can get you to come just by fingering that needy hole of yours .” Wymack grabs one of the bows in Riko’s hair pulling his head back to see Riko’s eyes dilated with arousal. The binky slips from his mouth, saliva attached to the tip and pooling down the corner of his mouth.

“Daddy please.” Moving to the side allows Wymack to spank the arrogant child underneath him while his fist remains right against Riko’s scalp.

“Please what daddy? Let me sit on your dick? Choke me until I almost pass out? Forgive me for being a bratty little girl that causes her daddy issues?.”

“Fuck me, please.” usually if Riko wiggles his pretty bum at Wymack and cuddles up to him he cuts the punishment short kissing away the red of Riko’s heated skin eating his little girl out until she comes so prettily. Not this time.

“Not now princess, I need to wreck your pretty little ass first since timeout wasn’t enough. “ Sticking Riko on the time out chair after the principal's office had only resulted in another tantrum. He hasn’t been counting but he would guess they are at least ten strikes in by the welting and Riko’s trembling bottom lip.

He knows better though, his baby loves pain like he was built on it and wouldn’t be satisfied until he was crying, snotty faced and red all over.

“If you had just asked me, let me take care of you then this could have been avoided. Daddy wouldn’t need to keep reminding you of your manners if you just asked.” The ageplay was difficult for Riko despite craving it. Things like quiet time where Riko did crafts was fine so was snacks where wymack made bunnies out of apple slices but when it came to nap time or play time Riko clammed up.

It wasn’t a secret that Riko had kinks or wanted to try new stuff but his shyness about asking Wymack for things led him to frustration and apparently eight hours in the e.r. for Jake Riley.

When Riko had wanted to tell Wymack about liking frilly girls clothes it had taken two months of Riko being benched from games for unsportsmanlike conduct before he had spilled to Wymack. After sitting the younger boy in his lap allowing him to order things online for several hours he had thought Riko would understand he could always ask Wymack for what he needed.

His baby was always difficult.

At eleven fat tears leaked from Riko’s closed crybaby eye’s.

At somewhere around twenty he finally started to apologize.

“Imsorryimsorryi-ididn’tmeanto.” Still more coherent than he should be with tense shoulders that led to painfully clenched fists. Wymack watched patient at the belt came across the dildo his hole clenching from the stimulation

The teen's cheeks were a mess of heated stripes from the dip of his spine to just right before the start of his knee.

“Shhh its alright princess, Daddy knows. Your doing so well just a few more.” a few meaning until Riko collapsed on the bed moaning weakly unable to hold himself up anymore.

Riko is so small its not hard to uncuff his quickly, he lays still as Wmyack removes the thick toy from him licking idly at the lube dribbling down Riko’s thigh before picking up Riko to curl into his lap.

He hides his face into Wymacks neck soaking the collar of his shirt, Thin bird bone fine hips lift easily into his hands , Riko spreads his ass with little prompting as Wmyack fucks up into him until Riko his flat against his abdomen hiccuping sobs wracking his body from the rough material again his ass. And possibly Wymack refusal to let him cum or properly fuck him.

When Riko’s sobs lessen Wymack removes his fingers from the spoilt things mouth riko to look up at him.

“Are you calm enough now?” Riko’s body tenses around wymack but he gives a pouty yes.

“Tell me why you acted out at school.”

“I wanted, i wanted daddy to do something but im bad for wanting it.” Wymack would sell his soul for Riko, he holds riko tightly against him.

“What is is baby? I can’t help if you don’t use your big kid words.” Its a familiar position with Riko’s forehead against his collar bones words searing into his skin.

“I-I want daddy to pretend he’s a stranger and fuck me...mean like I'm not your princess. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I'm not a nice baby.” The fact that it's not something worse surprises Wymack though had he not pinned riko down onto him he has no doubt the nervous youth would be hiding in the kitchen by now.

“I forgive you .” earns Wymack a soft kiss at his jaw. “For acting out as school, you're still grounded but I'm not mad and there is no reason to be scared of asking for that either. If its what you want Daddy will do it.”

He will.Tthe breaking into the apartment. The pinning Riko to the bed or maybe the floor while his sleep soft eyes crash open to panic at the sudden lack of clothes and a dick in him. Afterwards he would turn on the lights holding Riko praising him like he was now. Like he always did.

While he loves seeing Riko in pain his heart is too soft for the boy to be cruel beyond a well-planned scene.

A kiss soothes Riko, letting Wymack into his eager mouth to kiss him until he’s light headed.

Neither of them notice how quickly Riko’s eye become heavy. How quickly he falls asleep curled into wymack. The older man would have forced Riko to drink something, in the very least doted on him sufficiently but he resolves to set the alarm on his phone instead of waking Riko up.

With some effort he lays them both down arranging Riko’s chest against his own bound by arms seeking to comfort even in sleep. He sighs fondly closing his eyes. He doubts he’ll punish Riko for his whole suspension, he doubts he’ll even delay Riko’s orgasm any longer than the morning.

When did he become so in love with this baby-faced demon? it probably doesn't even matters now. He wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
